


Together Today

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hanamaki is an expert at sneaking into Matsukawa's room, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Matsukawa winds up late for his own birthday because of it, mostly smut but it gets cute at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not the problem.” Hanamaki’s gaze flicked to his shut bedroom door, a quick and cautious side glance. “You’ll get in trouble if I’m here.”</p><p>“If it’s not a problem,” Matsukawa pressed his hands into the bed on either side of Hanamaki’s chest and leaned back down to brush his lips against his softly, “we just need to be quiet then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Today

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours because I'm late but since it's still technically the 1st of March somewhere in the world I'm still technically posting in time for Mattsun's birthday. AO3 deleted this once when I went to post so thank god I wrote it in a word document before copying it here. This is probably the shortest bit of fluff and smut I've written in forever wow.
> 
> A tad rushed and with sucky-ish tags, but even so, enjoy self-indulgent fluff and smut with my favourite memes.

There’s a sound that Matsukawa had become particularly sensitive to. It’s a soft sound, muffled and careful, and only ever sounding in the early hours of the morning when the morning sun hadn’t yet risen. The sky was a dull, faded blue when his eyes cracked open, sore from an abrupt awakening and unfocused.

With bleary eyes, his gaze shifted to the large shadow that was taking up most of the window, a familiar figure clinging to his windowsill and expertly opening the window with quiet fingers. Matsukawa smiled instinctively, something he was unaware of as he nuzzled his pillow and the window slid open enough for the shadow to crawl in and onto the bed. The open window let in a rush of cold air all at once and Matsukawa pulled his sheets closer to him instinctively. The weight shifted by Matsukawa’s legs, knees digging into the mattress with a creak, and the sound of the window slowly sliding shut just barely reached his ears.

Hanamaki could be a talented burglar if he wanted. Quick and light on his feet. They often joked it would be a good back-up plan for him if he dropped out of university with so many years of experience of sneaking into Matsukawa’s room under his belt.

“You’re early today…” Matsukawa mumbled and buried his head further into his pillow, his smile becoming far more sheepish. A blush crept over his cheeks when his eyes focused enough to see Hanamaki looming over him with a cunning smile and an unreasonable request in his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hanamaki said and pressed his lips to Matsukawa’s forehead. His voice was barely above a whisper, neither daring to make a loud enough sound that might wake Matsukawa’s parents. “C’mon Mattsun, you need to get up.”

“No…” Matsukawa whined softly into his pillow, pitching his body to lay on his chest and partially on Hanamaki. “Let’s just sleep.”

“I don’t think your parents will be happy to find me in your bed again.” Hanamaki spoke softly into his hair and played with the strands that stuck up in wild directions.

“You’re not naked this time.” Matsukawa’s smile grew into a wide grin as his hands crawled under the edge of multiple blankets and slid under Hanamaki’s shirt. Hanamaki claimed he rarely felt the cold but his skin felt like ice to the touch. “You need to layer up more…” Matsukawa mumbled as he shifted closer to him, his lips somehow finding their way to his neck as he closed his eyes tiredly.

“Issei…” The name was breathed out by his ear and Matsukawa grinned more as he sucked on that small tender spot under his ear. With a hand on his waist and pulling him close, the other climbed up his chest, lifting up the thin sweater that was several sizes too big and with a familiar style Matsukawa associated with his own wardrobe.

Hanamaki’s chest heaved under the palm pressing into his chest and pushing him onto his back. He was just barely able to keep in the moan that threatened to break the silence of the household when Matsukawa’s lips ghosted down his neck to the base of his throat.

Matsukawa leaned over him, the sheets and blankets slipping down his broad back to bundle below his waist as he pressed into Hanamaki, hissing into his neck as cold skin melted into the warmth of his own body. Hanamaki trembled under him and his head reared back when Matsukawa ground his hips into his.

“Issei…” His name was called out, softly still, but sterner than before. Hanamaki shifted under him and pressed his elbows into the bed to lift himself up and Matsukawa leaned back. He stared down at Hanamaki, eyes still full of sleep and a dull lust as his shirt was pulled up far enough to expose most of his chest and if he looked lower he would see the bulge beginning to press against his pants, though Matsukawa could feel it well enough to know it was there.

“You don’t want to?” Matsukawa lifted himself up to remove the pressure he’d been putting on his hips, ready to stop at any given moment if Hanamaki wanted him to.

“That’s not the problem.” Hanamaki’s gaze flicked to his shut bedroom door, a quick and cautious side glance. “You’ll get in trouble if I’m here.”

“If it’s not a problem,” Matsukawa pressed his hands into the bed on either side of Hanamaki’s chest and leaned back down to brush his lips against his softly, “we just need to be quiet then.”

“You’re kidding, right? How?” Hanamaki asked incredulously as he sighed against his lips.

“We don’t have to go all the way. Just a little.” Matsukawa groaned softly as he ground his hips back against Hanamaki’s, moaning ever so quietly against his lips when Hanamaki bucked into him in return. “And then we can go.”

“Only a little…” Hanamaki moaned as Matsukawa’s hands began to slide up and down his sides, warm palms ghosting his skin and taking away the chill bit by bit. “We’ll be late otherwise.”

“Uh-huh…” Matsukawa nodded and kissed him, smiling into the kiss as Hanamaki’s hands immediately flew to his neck, fingers curling in his hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Moans were muffled and Matsukawa shuddered when one of Hanamaki’s hands dropped to glide down his bare back. Nails lightly grazed his spine and Matsukawa pulled out of the kiss to instinctively arch his back, his head rolling back as his body reacted to the sensation. Another sighing moan escaped him and he quickly silenced himself.

Matsukawa quickly lifted himself off him and tapped his side, encouraging him to roll onto his side. Hanamaki nodded and began tugging down his own pants as Matsukawa nestled at his back, quickly sliding down his pyjama bottoms.

Hanamaki arched slightly when he felt Matsukawa grinding against his backside and a blush warmed his cheeks when Matsukawa sighed by his earlobe. Hanamaki knew the drill; he tugged on one of Matsukawa’s many pillows and brought it to his face as Matsukawa pulled the overs over them to stifle any sounds that they would make, if only a little. Hanamaki moaned into the pillow when a warm hand glided under his side and back down his chest to slide over his twitching cock, the head already wet with pre-come.

“Takahiro…” Matsukawa moaned his name by his ear as he used his free hand to press against Hanamaki’s thigh to keep them together. He ground against his ass, his cock sliding against him and between the dense muscle of his thighs.

“Don’t be greedy…” Hanamaki mumbled and reached to rest his hand of Matsukawa’s. He squeezed his fingers and guided his hand to begin stroking him, his cock quickly becoming slick with the pre-come sliding from the tip and coating their fingers. Matsukawa moved his hand off his hip and his fingertips moved up his chest. Hanamaki released a shallow gasp when his finger grazed over his nipple, though the feeling was short lived when his hand continued up to exit the hem of his shirt to up to his face. “Issei, what…?”

“Suck them…” Matsukawa didn’t hesitate to press two of his fingers to Hanamaki’s lip and guide them inside to slide over his tongue. Hanamaki moaned around his fingers, the sound of a wet moan breathed out over his knuckles as Matsukawa’s fingers touched the tender areas inside his mouth that he had found through years of stolen kisses.

Hanamaki made another muffled moan, followed by another when Matsukawa began to thrust between his thighs much more quickly. Under the blankets, the sounds were much louder for them, and Hanamaki feared they might be discovered. The sound of Matsukawa’s cock sliding between his thighs was wet and obscene, and skin tapped against skin faintly as his pace picked up. Hanamaki groaned and dug his teeth gently into Matsukawa’s fingers as he squeezed himself hard and stroked himself quicker.

Something buzzed against their legs, muffled and unheard however felt, but they opted to ignore whatever it was. It took every bit of concentration he had left not to spread his legs. With a conscious effort, Hanamaki squeezed his thighs together tighter, silently glorying in the way Matsukawa groaned into the crook of his neck and bucked harder against his ass to fuck his thighs faster.

“Just like that-mhh…!” Matsukawa moaned into his neck and thrust quick between his legs, the area already wet and slick with his own pre-come and making it far easier for him to thrust. The friction from before was lost with this but the pleasure didn’t fade, not when Hanamaki squeezed him like that.

With a quick tug, Matsukawa pulled his hand from Hanamaki’s mouth. Saliva dripped from his fingers, chains of translucent silver snapping away from his tongue as he quickly brought his hand to his cock. Hanamaki pressed his head into the pillow hard, muffling a loud moan as both of Matsukawa’s hands attended to him, the fingers wet with saliva rubbing hard against his slit while the other pumped the shaft quickly.

He removed his own hand to allow Matsukawa freedom of movement, left clinging to the mattress with little to do and far too much pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

“I-Issei…! S-slow down- ah!” Hanamaki spoke into the pillow, words barely heard as Matsukawa ignored him. Rather, he quickened his pace. The feeling of Hanamaki throbbing in his hand and his body twitching against his let him know he was close to reaching his climax.

He bit down on Hanamaki’s neck, sucking harshly to leave a dark mark that would appear through the day if he was lucky, and thrust hard against his ass and between his legs, groaning more as he came in thick spurts between his legs and over his groin.

Matsukawa slid his cock there slowly as he rode through the aftershocks of his climax, hands moving on their own accord to bring Hanamaki closer to the brink of his. It didn’t take long, and Hanamaki was quickly arching under the sheets, now spreading his legs and hooking one back over Matsukawa’s as he thrust his hips hard into the hands that stroked and teased him.

If he hadn’t leaned Hanamaki into the bed and pressed him into the mattress more, the moan that would have echoed in his room would have woken the entire household. Hanamaki came against the bedspread and stained it as Matsukawa stroked him continuously, easing him through his orgasm as he twitched and bucked into his hands.

With a low growl, Matsukawa buried his head in Hanamaki’s neck and nuzzled him. His body was warm now, almost unbearably warm against his, and he sighed over his skin and smirked at how Hanamaki twitched at the act.

“I’m gonna make you pay for this Issei…” Hanamaki murmured softly as he tilted his head to look back at Matsukawa over his shoulder, a heavy red tint on his cheeks and a shy look in his eyes. Matsukawa could only grin.

“You can punish me later.” Matsukawa peeled his hands away to reach for something to wipe his fingers clean with.

“I can’t wait.” Hanamaki sat up, reaching for the same box of tissues to quickly clean himself up.

“You’ll have to.” Matsukawa grinned as he quickly kissed Hanamaki before standing up off the bed and tiptoeing to his wardrobe to find something to wear. “Aren’t we late?”

Hanamaki raised a brow before remembering the buzzing feeling that he’d momentarily felt and checked his pockets for his phone. He had a missed call from Iwaizumi and dozens of brief but annoyed texts from Oikawa. Hanamaki could have groaned, and loudly at that, but that would wake Matsukawa’s parents and he chose not to.

Matsukawa was dressed within seconds, tugging on a layering of shirts and jackets before throwing one onto the bed. “Put that on, idiot.” Matsukawa gestured to the heavy leather jacket with a stitched in hoodie, and Hanamaki grinned widely as he tugged it on over the loose sweater he wore.

“You ready?” Hanamaki grinned as well when Matsukawa returned to the bed while tucking his phone into his pocket. Matsukawa nodded and Hanamaki quickly turned to open up the window again, managing to do so without making a great deal of noise. Matsukawa scaled out first since if he tried to close the window it would undoubtedly make a racket. He carefully dropped to the ground, huffing a little as he landed on his feet and stumbled. Hanamaki came down after him, closing the window before landing on the ground beside him.

“Let’s go, quickly.” Matsukawa beamed as he jogged across the grassed lawn to reach the street and Hanamaki chased after him, chuckling softly under his breath.

They ran through the streets, passing under street lamps and jokingly trying to trip one another as they leapt over the circles of light with no success. They crested a hill as the sky began to lighten to a bright blue near the horizon and down the hill they could see Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting, bickering like an old married couple as they were rugged up and waiting for them.

Matsukawa began to jog down the hill when Hanamaki pulled back on his arm. “Wait a minute, caterpillar brows!” He teased and tugged Matsukawa back towards him.

“Oh? Want me all to yourself? Now who’s greedy?” Matsukawa grinned as he turned back to him.

“Me.” Hanamaki smirked as he cupped Matsukawa’s cheeks and kissed him softly, wide grins melting together as they kissed. “Happy Birthday, Mattsun.”

Matsukawa’s grin threatened to split his face in two when he heard Oikawa childishly calling out to them at the bottom of the hill, his voice echoing in the street and telling them to get a room. A laugh raptured the kiss when Hanamaki mumbled through incoherent but quickly inappropriate against his lips, and with entwined hands, Matsukawa tugged Hanamaki down the hill towards their friends, the four having arranged to sneak out for the day for Matsukawa’s birthday.

The sun crested over the horizon and warmed the blue sky with a golden hue that bathed over the group as they joined up, with Matsukawa quickly becoming the centre of an affection hug from his three best friends, each of them wishing him a happy birthday as he laughed and blushed.

Unable to hug them back with his arms pinned to his sides from them, Matsukawa simply dropped his head onto whatever shoulder was closest and allowed himself to sink into the tender gesture.

Matsukawa couldn’t imagine spending his birthdays with anyone but his friends. The world seemed for them and them alone in four stolen moments scattered throughout the year. He cherished these moments; they warmed his heart and made him feel loved in a way that was unique to their friendship group.

With Hanamaki’s hand still holding his own tightly, Matsukawa thanked his friends, and resigned himself to be spoiled with silly gifts and tormented with endless birthday punches.


End file.
